


Ever After High: Holly's Secret

by Bowser14456



Category: Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first EAH fanfic! <img/></p><p>Yes. I ship RavenXDexter. <a href="http://dealwithitplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p><p>Ever After High and all characters (c) Mattel and Shannon Hale</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ever After High: Holly's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first EAH fanfic! 
> 
> Yes. I ship RavenXDexter. [](http://dealwithitplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Ever After High and all characters (c) Mattel and Shannon Hale

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!**  
It was another day at Ever After High. Holly O'Hair, a twin daughter of Rapunzel, was walking down the hall to class when she saw the leader of the Rebels, Raven Queen. "Hey Raven!" Holly said waving her over. "What's up Holly?" Raven asked her. Holly looked tense. "You have a secret don't you?" Raven asked. "No....maybe....yes. But I can't tell you!" Holly insisted. "And why not?" "Because...if Apple found out...she would kill me. Well not literally kill me but you get the point." Raven pondered this for a second. "What about this? I tell you a secret of mine and then you tell me yours. Deal?" Raven asked. "Deal." Holly shook Raven's hand. "Let's go some place private though." "Like where?" Holly asked. "Ummm...my dorm room? Apple's not in there now so we'll be safe." "OK." Holly reluctantly agreed. Once they were in her dorm room Raven confessed. "OK...your gonna think this is insane, but I have a crush on Dexter..." Raven blushed immensely. "You mean Dexter Charming?" Holly asked. "Yeah..." "Well...we made a deal, so now I'll tell you my secret. I...have a crush on Daring Charming. There I said it. Apple is SO going to kill me!" Holly said, starting to cry. "Hey, there, there. It's OK. I won't let Apple find out." Raven promised her. "R-really?" Holly sniffled. "Of course! What kind of friend would I be?!" "F-friend? You...consider ME your friend?" Holly was shocked. "Honest to Grimm yes." Raven nodded and hugged her. Holly hugged her back. Just then Apple White, daughter of Snow White, came into the room. "Woah, what's going on here?" Apple asked. Holly broke the embrace and screamed. "APPLE! I...when did you get here?"  Holly said nonchalantly. "Um...just now." Apple answered. "I heard what you said about Daring." she added. "NO! OH APPLE PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Holly started crying again. "Hey...Holly...I'm pretty sure EVERY girl at Ever After High has a crush on Daring. I mean look at his face. And we ARE destined to be together." Apple said. "I know, that's why I thought you'd get mad." Holly told her. "Hey, how about we go to the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe and get a Hocus Latte on me?" Apple asked the two girls. "OK! Sounds yummy!" So they got up and exited the dorm room laughing and giggling.


End file.
